Did You Get Lost?
by inatrice
Summary: Dean comforts Cas.


**A/N: Written for a fried. I apologize for the horribly OOC things. I'm only in season 5 of SPN**

* * *

Dean watched as Castiel stood at the edge of the dock staring out over the mirror like surface of the lake. He was there often enough ever since they had escaped to this secluded cabin in the mountains. It always seemed like he was about to jump but could never quite bring himself to do it.

Today, however, Dean decided to meet him on the dock. He walked as silently as he could, but the wood still shifted underneath his booted feet. He stopped almost directly behind the angel. He could feel an energy buzzing just in front of his nose, but he could not see or hear anything. Dean reached out a calloused hand to try and touch it, but just as he thought he felt something, Castiel whirled on him.

There was a hint of anger in the angel's eyes before he saw who the interloper was. His expression softened. "What do you want, Dean?"

"Just checking on ya." Dean said bluntly, tossing his head lightly to the side. "Thought you might want to come inside and sit down. Relax." Castiel looked down and began to turn back to the lake, but Dean grabbed his hand. "Cas," He tried to keep eye contact with the angel, but Cas had all but turned away.

Dean sighed, rolling his eyes, and pulled on Cas's hand. The angel followed him silently, watching the ground as they walked. Dean was sick of this Castiel. He hated what Purgatory had done to him, done to both of them. Dean had to do something; he had to make something better for Cas, as Cas had already done so much for him.

Once they were inside the house, Dean pushed Cas on to the small couch that occupied the living room. He went into the kitchen and made two warm drinks. He handed one to Cas as he sat down next to him. Cas took the mug and held it in his hands just staring forward.

"So…" Dean started, taking a sip of his drink, trying to see what Cas was staring at. "Do you like it here?"

The angel didn't answer.

Dean sighed, fiddling with his cup. They sat in silence until Dean was finished with his drink. He checked Cas's cup and saw the angel hadn't drank anything. He took their cups back to the kitchen. When he returned to the living room he stood in front of the couch. He knelt down before Cas and took his shoes off. Cas perked up a little and his eyes followed Dean as he went around the couch.

Dean put his hands on Cas's shoulders and squeezed. "C'mon, Cas," He said quietly, head near the other man's ear. "Where'd you go?" He massaged the angel's shoulders. "Did you get lost on your way back to me?"

Castiel sighed and leaned his head on the back of the couch, eyes sliding closed. Dean could feel him relaxing under his hands. He felt the energy he had out on the dock hum around him again, the subsonic buzzing flaring out behind them.

After a few minutes, Dean blinked and braced himself before he leaned in closer and gently pressed their lips together. Castiel opened his eyes and looked at Dean, surprised. Dean continued to massage his shoulders.

After a few heartbeats, Cas reached up and put his hand on Dean's. He pulled it off his shoulder and pressed it to his lips closing his eyes and taking a slow breath in. He pulled on Dean's other hand until the man was walking around the couch. Castiel guided him into his lap, Dean straddling him, and they stared at each other for a long time.

"Dean," Cas whispered before pulling him close. Dean wrapped his arms around the angel and kissed the top of his head. Dean felt the buzzing from earlier surround him. He felt especially safe inside the energy a small warmth radiating from almost nothing.

They held each other until Cas pushed Dean back gently. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Dean told him softly, running his hand through Cas's hair. "Just let me help you be happy again, huh?"

Cas smiled grimly and adjusted them so Dean was laying back on the couch and he was on top. The angel snuggled into the man and that was how they stayed, falling asleep, until Sam came home.


End file.
